


Spielgefährten

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Sex, Slash, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: Harry Potter x James Sirius Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 4





	Spielgefährten

Ginny saß zitternd am Küchentisch ihrer Eltern. Zu ihrer Linken saß ihr Vater, dessen rotes Haar mittlerweile einem sanften Grau gewichen war. Ihr gegenüber saß Molly, ihre sonst immer so strahlende Mutter, doch heute lagen Besorgnis und Traurigkeit in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Falten schienen tiefer denn je und nur schwerfällig hingen ihre Wangen an den Seiten ihres Gesichts herab.  
Albus und Lily waren ebenfalls im Haus, jedoch im zweiten Stock, dort, wo Ginnys ehemaliges Kinderzimmer war. Ron war bei ihnen, zusammen mit Hugo und Rose, um sie abzulenken.  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter“, flüsterte Ginny und nahm einen kleinen Schluck des bereits erkalteten Tees. Sie flüsterte, um ihre Stimmbänder nicht zu provozieren und ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, denn viel zu oft hatte sie schon wegen Harry Tränen vergossen.  
„Er...er hat einfach wieder die Kontrolle verloren“, sprach Ginny dann weiter, als sie in die besorgten, aber auch fragenden Gesichter ihrer Eltern blickte. „Einfach so. Wir... aßen. Unterhielten uns. Und dann ist er plötzlich ausgerastet, hat um sich geschrien. Hat Al und Lil bedroht...“ Ginny schluckte hart bei dem Gedanken, was hätte passieren können. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.  
„Ist Harry nun alleine zuhause?“, fragte Arthur ruhig und besonnen und legte eine Hand auf die seiner Tochter. Er drückte sie kurz. Ginny nickte. „Ja...und ich...ich habe James um Hilfe gebeten.“ Bei dem Namen warfen sich Arthur und Molly noch besorgtere Blicke zu. Doch Ginny wehrte sich: „Ja, ich weiß..ich weiß. Aber... er hatte immer diesen besonderen Einfluss auf Harry...ich... ach ich weiß nicht. Ich...“  
„Alles ist gut, Liebes,“ sagte Molly beschwichtigend und sah ihre Tochter zuversichtlich an. „James ist ein großer Junge... vielleicht kann er Harry wieder etwas beruhigen.“  
Dass Molly Weasley zwar nicht an ihre eigenen Worte glaubte, wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht zugeben.

***

Als James aus dem Kamin heraustrat, der direkt in die Küche führte, bemerkte er vorerst nichts Ungewöhnliches. Der Tisch war vielleicht leicht verschoben, aber ansonsten wirkte alles normal. Er hatte vorsichtshalber bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn fest in seiner Hand. Denn er hatte eine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete.  
„Harry?“, rief James vorsichtig aus und spitzte die Ohren. Es war komplett still im Haus, was entweder bedeutete, dass Harry schon längst verschwunden war oder dass er James gehört hatte und irgendwo still lauerte. James kannte die Spielchen seines Vaters und nahm das Letztere an. Er ging weiter in das Wohnzimmer, wo sich ein einziges Schlachtfeld vor ihm auftat. Das Sofa war komplett aufgeplatzt und die flauschigen Eingeweide quollen wild hervor und lagen teilweise auch im ganzen Zimmer verteilt. James vermutete, dass Harry das Sofa mit einem Bombardazauber getroffen hatte. Das große Bücherregal war umgestürzt und hatte etliche alte Werke unter sich begraben, Vasen waren zu Bruch gegangen und auch Familienfotos waren wild verstreut im ganzen Raum. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein großes Familienbild, dessen Rahmen nur noch gebrochen und umgeben von Glasbröseln auf dem Boden lag. Es war ein Bild aus besseren Tagen. Darauf bewegten sich fünf Figuren; zwei Erwachsene und drei Kinder. Es waren Harry, Ginny, sowie ihre Kinder James Sirius, Albus Severus und Lily Luna. James musste beim Anblick unwillkürlich ein wenig lächeln, denn er konnte sich noch gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem das Bild aufgenommen worden war. Doch er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und wies die Erinnerung wieder in ihre Schranken.  
„Harry...?“, rief James erneut und wandte seinen Blick von dem Bild ab. Es gab eben Dinge, die er nicht mehr sehen wollte.  
Noch immer keine Reaktion.  
„Dad?“, probierte er es erneut und plötzlich spürte er ein kleines Kribbeln an seinem linken Ohr. Es war ausgelöst worden durch einen Atemzug und er wusste sofort, dass sein Vater direkt neben ihm stand, verborgen im Schutze des Tarnumhangs. Mit einem kleinen Sprung begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und fest gegen seine Brust zu klopfen. Er war für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Einzig seine Finger rührten sich, um sich noch fester um seinen Zauberstab zu krallen. Angestrengt versuchte er zu vernehmen, ob sich Harry bewegte, doch er spürte weder seine Präsenz, noch seine Abwesenheit. Schritte waren ebenfalls keine zu hören. „Dad...bi-“, begann er, doch er wurde von einem Aufblitzen eines Zaubers unterbrochen, der die Einzelteile einer zerbrochenen Vase in die Lüfte feuerte und diese direkt wie angriffslustige Pfeile auf ihn jagte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sie mit einem Schutzschild abwehren. Sie zischten krachend gegen seine Blockade und gingen vor seinen Füßen regungslos zu Boden.  
„Wenn du mit mir kämpfen willst, dann zeig dich gefälligst!“, brüllte James wütend und sah wild um sich. Er hasste diese Spielchen. „Zeig dich, du Feigling!“ Sein Puls raste so heftig vor Wut und Anspannung, dass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment platzten seine Halsschlagadern. Hitze der Rage war ihm ebenfalls ins Gesicht gestiegen und ließ kochenden Hass in seinen sonst so ruhigen, blauen Augen aufflammen. Nur allzu oft hatte er das hier mitgemacht.  
James wollte gerade erneut losbrüllen, als sich einen Meter gegenüber eine dürre Gestalt aus dem Nichts auftat. James stieß einen großen, genervten Schnaufer aus, als er seinen Vater erblickte. Er stand vor ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend. Mager, zittrig. Das wirre, dunkle Haare ungebändigt, die sonst so klaren, grünen Augen getrübt mit Tränen und Verwirrung unter einer schief sitzenden Brille. Er schaute James unschuldig und zugleich fragend an.  
James schüttelte missbilligend mit dem Kopf. „Was ist denn wieder los, mh? Was ist passiert?“, fragte er nachgebend, denn er kannte seinen Vater nur allzu gut und konnte ein gewisses Mitleid nicht abstreiten. Nervös hob Harry eine Hand und begann an seinem Zeigefinger zu knabbern. Seine Augen wanderten über den Boden, durch das Zimmer, dann zur Decke, um dann wieder zu seinem Sohn zurückzukehren. Er zuckte kurz mit der Schulter. „Ich...“, stammelte er, doch seine Augen fokussierten sich weiter auf James. Der verwirrte Blick wich einem Lächeln. Zuerst war es ein sanftes, väterliches Lächeln, welches einen kleinen Wärmeeinbruch durch das demolierte Zimmer sandte. Doch die Wärme, dieser Funke Hoffnung, der in dem Lächeln gelegen hatte, erlosch mit einer Attacke. „Incarcerus!“, stieß Harry aus und aus seinem Zauberstab kamen dicke Stricke herausgeschossen, mit dem Ziel, sich fest um James zu klammern und ihn so seiner Beweglichkeit zu berauben. Doch James blockte erneut ab und lachte arrogant auf. „Wenn du mich fesseln willst, Dad, dann kannst du auch einfach lieb fragen!“ Harry lachte ebenfalls auf. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er sich über die obere Reihe seiner Zähne. Ein knisterndes Kribbeln war in seinem Magen entfacht und er musterte James interessiert. James und Harry hätten optisch kaum unterschiedlicher sein können. Während Albus das Ebenbild seines Vaters war, so war James breitschultrig und groß. Die blauen Augen und das glatte, ordentliche Haar, welches er in einem strengen Undercut trug, hatte er von seiner Mutter. Doch die feinen Gesichtszüge, die strengen Lippen, die betonten Wangenknochen – die ähnelten vor allem dem Jungen, dem Harry vor langer Zeit einst in den Gedanken von Professor Horace Slughorn begegnet war. Tom Riddle. Eine seltsame Nostalgie beschlich Harry und sein Lachen wurde heftiger, ja fast manisch. Doch James schien es nicht zu stören, denn auch sein Lachen hatte sich intensiviert. Und so vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen sie sich einfach nur ansahen und schallend lachten. Sie lachten gemeinsam, so als ob Harry einen seiner typischen Vaterwitze erzählt hätte und sie sich beide köstlich über die schiere Dummheit des Witzes amüsierten. Doch weder Harrys, noch James' Augen lachten mit. Sie waren lediglich das tote Anhängsel eines scheinheiligen Schauspiels, in welchem Beide als die perfekten Akteure agierten. Sie kannten ihre Rollen und hatten sie über die Jahre hinweg bis ins kleinste Detail perfektioniert. Und so lachten sie, weil es Teil des ersten Aktes war. Und dann plötzlich, mit einem Schlag, - ganz ruckartig – prallten zwei stille Cruciatus-Flüche aufeinander und bauten sich zwischen den beiden Männern zu einer hohen, mit Hass geladenen Welle auf. Beide umklammerten fest ihre Zauberstäbe und drückten sich mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht gegen die Attacke des jeweiligen Anderen. Doch es war nicht nur ein körperlicher Kraftakt, sondern hauptsächlich eine Frage des Willens. Wer war mehr gewillt, dem Anderen zu schaden? Wer würde aus Liebe zum Anderen nachgeben? Aber schon nach wenigen Minuten brach die unverzeihliche Welle in sich zusammen, denn beide hatten sie nachgegeben. Denn worin lag schon der Spaß an einem Fluch, einem unsichtbaren Instrument der Quälerei, wenn man den Kampf auf viel intimere Art und Weise austragen konnte? Harry machte den ersten Schritt, wortwörtlich, und sprang auf James zu wie ein wildgewordenes Tier. Er ging auf seinen Sohn los und auch James holte zum Angriff aus. Ihre Körper krachten zusammen, es flogen Fäuste und je nachdem, wer zu Boden ging, wurde nach ihm getreten, mit dem Ziel, Zähne auszuschlagen und im besten Fall vielleicht sogar den Kopf so hart wie möglich zu treffen. Tabus gab es keine. Hatte es zwischen Harry und James noch nie gegeben.

***

Doch nach einiger Zeit waren Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung anstelle ihres Zorns getreten und der Kampf hatte nachgelassen. Schwer atmend und blutüberströmt hatten sie plötzlich von einander abgelassen, sich tief in die Augen gesehen und still vereinbart, dass es für heute genug war. Mit zitternden Knien war Harry dann in das Badezimmer getorkelt. Er hatte dabei James an die Hand genommen und ihn mit sich gezogen.  
Und nun, da die große Wanne mit schaumigem Wasser vollgelaufen war, half James seinem Vater dabei, die Kleidung abzulegen und in die Wanne zu steigen. Das Wasser roch nach einem zimtigen Tannenwald. Harry stieß ein Seufzen der Erleichterung aus, als er das angenehm heiße Wasser auf seinem müden Körper spürte. Er lehnte sich langsam zurück und genoss das wohlige Gefühl der brennenden Wunden, die nun durch das heiße Wasser unsanft gereinigt wurden. James hatte sich derweil neben die Wanne auf den Boden gesetzt und lehnte sich nun mit seinem Oberkörper gegen das kalte Keramik. Er schaute Harry mit müden Augen an, so als würde er gerade das langweiligste Gemälde der Welt betrachten. Durch die glasigen und rot unterlaufenden Perlen kullerten noch Tränen hinab entlang seiner Wangen, doch er weinte nicht. Es war eine rein körperliche Reaktion auf den Schmerz, die sowieso nicht mehr lange anhalten würde. James ließ seine Fingerspitzen durch das heiße Wasser fahren. Dabei streiften sie durch den duftenden Schaum und hinterließen kleine luftige Spuren. Über seine Lippen huschte ein kindliches Lächeln, als er sah, dass das Wasser begann, sich rot zu färben.

Harry schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und genoss die Ruhe. Er dachte darüber nach, dass er am nächsten Tag noch einen wichtigen Termin mit dem Zaubereiminister hatte. Denn Harry war Leiter der Aurorenzentrale und war deshalb fast täglich in wichtigen und weniger wichtigen Gesprächen mit dem Minister und allen möglichen Abteilungsvertretern. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass James eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Wieso, in Merlins Namen, musste der Junge eine Affinität für magische Geschöpfe haben und Magizoologie studieren? Harry stieß einen Seufzer aus. Vielleicht würde er James doch noch überreden können, im nächsten Jahr das Aurorentraining zu beginnen. Immerhin hatte der Junge Bestnoten in den dafür benötigten Fächern gehabt.  
Er öffnete wieder seine Augen, um seinen Jungen anzuschauen. Ein warmes Gefühl umschloss sein Herz bei dem Anblick. Wieder kam Nostalgie auf, die Harry an vergangene Zeiten erinnerte und er erkannte, dass James mehr als nur sein Junge war. Denn er hatte die entsetzlichen Augen eines Basilisken, die fahle Haut eines Inferius und den klaffenden Mund eines Werwolfs. James war der Friedhof, auf dem Voldemort vollständig wiedergeboren wurde, er war die Mysteriumsabteilung, in der Sirius aus dem Leben gerissen worden war. James war Alles, aber vor allem auch Nichts. Verträumt lächelte Harry ihn an und strich mit einem Finger sanft über dessen Wange. Stolz formte sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungen. Dabei ließ er seine mit Blut beschmierten Zähne aufblitzen. Sein linker Schneidezahn fehlte, aber in seinem Blick lag verquere Dankbarkeit.  
"Zieh dich aus und komm rein", befahl Harry daraufhin sanft und James gehorchte. Er stand auf, legte ohne Scham langsam seine Kleidung ab und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Das heiße Wasser brannte etwas, insbesondere in der klaffenden Wunde an seiner rechten Hüfte. Aber es tat dennoch gut. Auch sein Blut mischte sich nun in in das Schaumbad mit ein und färbte es noch dunkler. Sein Körper schmiegte sich an den seines Vaters, der nun einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte und ihn ganz fest an sich heranzog.


End file.
